Divine Influence 8
From the Void... Magic is pulled in its raw form and molded into power! This is where the First of Ambrosia's Avatars works tirelessly to supply magic to all, the chaotic energies swirl about. This is where "He who was" and the Oracle emerged; this is where she was born... And only Ambrosia can go. The other gods came after. All her siblings have thier corner of power and purpose. But they all need her power because only Ambrosia is the source of magic. Just beyond even where the avatar can go; Ambrosia sees the powerful entities of chaos that are beyond mortal comprehension, most would tear even the lesser gods to pieces and if not for what "He who was" had taught her the Avatar too would be consumed by chaos! The Second Avatar appears in the lord of nights audience hall. Nothing but darkness, Ambrosia knows the hall is well furnished but her staff's light is utterly consumed by Darkness. "You are conflicted sister; I will guide you back from the path I see?" "I want you to save Arkondon from a terrible fate!" Ambrosia glances about now seeing things in the darkness... Or is it her tricking herself? "Why do you care about my servents?" A whisp of wind near the goddess makes her turn. "Because he and his charges will cross me should they continue, I would prefer to let you save him from their fate." A blade tip suddenly pressed against the goddess. "I guide my servent and you will not attempt to lead him off path or interfere... It would not be in you're interests..." Ambrosia turns slowly and moves her staff untill it is a hairs breadth from Azeron's face. "His were-features are barely visable. "You have been warned brother!" The Third Ambrosia walks the long halls of the Hallowed Paladin and converses with angels regarding why they are not taking action with recent developments.... The Forth Appears in the battle torn halls of Supreme Conqueror. "I have an arrangement, you cannot refuse." "What offer sister...?" the gore covered god ask's. Ambrosia smiles "the chance at the most powerful weapon ever forged!" The Pillager turns to face his oldest sister... "You know where "His" weapon is?" "I know where "he" hid you're greatest desire yes. And that information will be yours if you do but one thing...?" The god kneels before his sister... "Name you're price!" Ambrosia smiles.... The Fifth Avatar walks the halls of her godly realm and instructs her servants to begin building defenses and destructive magic wards in key locations across the realms. The Sixth Avatar walks slowly under the guise of an old woman along the road to Caymoor... The Seventh Avatar incinerates numerous demons as she approaches Dak. "I want you to stop aiding the hells! The devils are exploiting you. What do you gain by siding with the hells?" Dak snaps a glabrezu neck like a twig. "Let me worry about my buisness and how I decide to protect life; now I could use your help, the demons would definitely kill your worshipers too." Ambrosia's avatar snaps her finger and a hellball shoots out destroying a massive group of demons. "I will guarantee and secure your victory of this plane if you stop That group of adventures from the mission they are on." Dak crosses his arms; "I cannot do that." Ambrosia's eyes flash dangerously. "More like you will not! I will give you one hour or I will strip all your worshipers of magic.... Pain...then nothing! Dak's mouth opens in shock as Zel wipes The avatars blood off his sword. "Stop wasting youre time with magic, we have to pull back Dak; Regroup the devils may have pulled back but we can hold the portals already closed. Nessus has enthralled a large force to offset our remaining forces." The Eight Avatar springs into action! Mephite pauses as his unexpected guest arives. "Lady Magic? You are stunning tonight, care to join me?" "No, I want Dak's head! You can ravage all his worshipers as a reward!" The colossal demon leans down at the goddess scrutinizing her. "why should I trust you? Your good heart offends me. My demon lords are already whittling away at them; it won't be long now." Dak has begun murdering my Avatars and has aligned with Asmodeus's. Not even you can risk the gods of Neutrality siding against you. The gods of good may join as this escalates. And I know you're evil and destructive desires couldn't stand that!" The god of demon princes stands straight. "My most powerful demons cannot kill Dak or Zel. Plus their power is almost intertwined. What will you bring to the table?" Ambrosia pulls an amulet with a diamond the size of her fist. "This will free you from the abyss long enough to destroy them. It's time to put the forces of LAW in their place!" The Demon snarles wickedly! "There is one more thing you will do for me..." The Ninth Ambrosia tears the planer veil to the most powerful and dangerous being in the realms! The Lord of Sin smiles at the goddess of Magic. "You are despite the countanence, a masterpiece." Ambrosia glares at the fallen one. "I didn't come to banter." The smile fades from Asmodeus's features and a dark undertone edges in his voice. "You will voice your offer or I will be forced to deal with your brazen disregard to my rules. "I want you to deliver me "Bullock, Darian and Korthus within the hour! In exchange for additional divine power for 100 years." A contract appears in The King of Baatsu's hand... "I don't need or want your divine power. I only want you to move something that your mother protects. I want the cold steel temple, everyone and everything inside." The goddess ponders and quietly seethes at the self confident smile on Asmodeus's face. The Tenth Avatar floats high in the air above her gleaming palace on a self floating structure crafting and molding powerful magic! Her worshipers pray fervently that their goddess will one day chose them to assist her. The Eleventh Avatar commands a trusted cleric and his order of monks to recrute and take a powerful group of wizards and sorcerers and secure the currsed Abby near birds fall and to destroy all evil in and around the mountains. The Twelveth Avatar holds Angelus bound by powerful magic while her servants ransack one of his temples. The Thirtenth Avatar appears above an unassuming temple high in the mountains and begins to conjure powerful magic. The Fourteenth Avatar walks forcefully into the legendary Dragon Murths lair. The Dragon bows his long neck; "Mistress of the magic void, I am humbled by you're presence." Ambrosia smiles, "Rise, you're faith in mortal race's has proven well founded and now I need you to find and train the finest mortals across the realms!" The Dragon humbly responds; "I am humbled but what possible Quest could mortals undertake that the gods under take or command you're vast faithful to deal with." Ambrosia's eye's physically begin to glow with power. "Their is nothing I cannot do or command done Mortal! Tread carefully on you're assumption's." The dragon shakes his head slowly. "I expect more of you goddess, you cannot do or command something of great importance to be done. I do not think less of you for it; but if you wish me to find those that can accomplish this Quest than you must be completely forward with me." After several minutes Murth shifts on his treasure uncomfortably.... "I am bared from telling you directly by supreme command." Murth patently listens as the goddess speaks a complex riddle that told him everything he needed to know. Murth storcly begins inscribing the riddle on parchment. . "I will decipher this and if I know a mortal that can undertake this quest for you, I will ask them too." Ambrosia walks up to the dragon and rubs her hands on the dragons snout. "This quest is not for me, or the gods of good and evil; but for us all... Don't fail mighty Murth all the realms depend on you now." Ambrosia vanishes mid stroke leaving The dragon alone in his lair... Murth sits in a stowick pose pondering the goddess visit. The Fifteenth The Fifteenth Ambrosia walks towards the dreaths head cravass canyon. This area is seldom traveled by even the most powerful monsters. Unlike mortals the goddess can perceive the tears in time and space. The Avatar pauses a moment and looks over her shoulder. "You shouldn't be following me brother!" Azeron's Avatar walks up right behind her. "I will accompany you on you're journey sister! I will help guide you on you're journey." The goddess sets a powerful magic item down. "till the end?" Azeron nods; "Till the end..." The Sixteenth Avatar walks to a secret place in the mortal realms and searches silently for something.... Category:Diety Adventure Category:Adventures